


Imperfectly Perfect

by CelestialBound



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Nolou (UglyDolls), Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Nolan expects to just get a simple autograph from his one and only idol but when he's invited inside a little more goes on than expected.





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the dolls can have sex in this fic lmao. Don't ask me how.

Nolan took a deep inhale, let it exhale, and then gathered every bit of courage he could tie together. In all honesty he was nervous as hell and it showed even in his steps as he climbed the stairs of his idol’s house. His movements were fast and he wasn’t paying attention, causing him to trip and fall. He threw one of his arms in front of him instinctively to hold himself up. His breathing was fast for a few moments but soon relaxed when he realized he was alright, and more importantly the vinyl in his other hand.

 

_ ‘Who am I kidding? This is a horrendous idea. I don’t think I’m even allowed to be here.’ _

 

He nervously approached the door and hesitated ringing the doorbell, holding his hand out and placing a fingertip on the button. He slowly pressed down and he could hear the bell echo throughout inside the house. His heart began to race and he could feel his body heat up from anticipation. He closed his eyes and started whispering quickly to himself to remain calm. 

 

“Okay Nolan, you got this. Just say hi, ask for an autograph, be on your way. Don’t make a big deal out of this. It’s not like he’s the most attractive doll ever, or you know, the biggest icon here in Perfection. Oh my doll who am I kidding? He’s so--”

 

“Are you done?” A voice in front of him asked.

 

“No, not yet.” He said. “He’s just so… So… Wait.” He opened his eyes to see Lou in front of him, arms crossed with a look of nonchalance. “O-oh gosh! Lou! I-I didn’t mean to bother you at such a late time at night, or you know, at all, but I just… I really wanted your autograph. I went to your concert last Friday and I swear I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

 

“I have that effect on people.” Lou smirked. “Anyways, what do you want me to sign?”

 

“I uhm, I actually have uh, a vinyl…” He handed over the record of one of Lou’s limited edition albums. 

 

Lou took it with both hands, “You actually own this?”

 

“Y-yeah, it’s been in my collection for a few years now…”

 

“I’m surprised. I only gave out three of these, this is a demo that I never actually released to the public.”

 

“It’s one of my prized possessions…”

 

“Well I’d be thrilled to sign it.” The blonde said with a smile as he held it in one hand, taking out a sharpie from his jacket pocket conveniently. “What’s your name?” He asked.

 

Nolan replied with his name and then Lou bit the cap off and kept it between his set of teeth while he did a quick signature on the record. When finished he handed it back over to Nolan and took the cap out of his mouth to close the sharpie, placing it back into his pocket. “Take good care of it. It’s worth a lot, especially now.”   
  


“Thank you sir. I will. Sorry to bother you this late at night.”

 

“You’re fine, but word of advice, fix yourself up before you visit people.” Lou said as he brushed a few threads of hair from Nolan’s face. “After all, first impressions matter.” He then straightened Nolan’s tie. “And being pretty is perfect.” He gave a half-lidded look with that charming smile. 

 

Nolan would have swooned and fallen backwards down the steps if he wasn’t worried about ruining his impression on his idol, or if he wasn’t holding the most important possession he owned in his arms. Lou was so close to him, he actually spoke to him, and even signed his vinyl! Nolan didn’t want the moment to end, but of course it had to. Lou had better things to do, and Nolan wasn’t really worth his time. The brunette gave one last thank you before spinning on his heel and taking one step forward, completely losing his footing like the clutz he was which led to him falling down the stairs. Lou watched with wide eyes as the other doll let out a sound of pain.

 

“Are you alright down there?” The blonde asked.

 

Nolan groaned for a moment before switching his attention to the scratched up record.

 

“Oh no!” He said, picking himself up and crawling towards the vinyl. He was about to cry but Lou stepped down closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s fine, here,” He took the vinyl from him and then snapped it in half. “It’s pointless to keep it now.” He dropped the pieces onto the ground.

 

“W-what?”

 

“We’ll just have to get you a replacement.”

 

“But there’s only two more left! And they’re already owned!”

 

Lou helped him up, “Then I’ll just have to give you something better then, hm?”

 

“Better?”

 

“Come on inside. I’ll show you.”

 

Lou guided him up the steps, going slowly so the clumsy brunette wouldn’t fall again. They entered the mansion and Nolan was met with a blue darkness with casted black shadows due to the glow of the moonlight. 

 

“There’s no point in keeping all the lights on all the time when there’s no one here, so you’ll have to excuse the darkness.” Lou said, walking over to the right and turning on a lamp that emitted a golden glow. “There we are for now… Are you cold? I can turn on the fireplace as well.”

 

“I’m fine, thank you.”

 

“Oh my.” He said, putting a hand to Nolan’s face.

 

Nolan blushed, “Is something wrong?”

 

“You’re dirty.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Lou pulled his hand away, “I’ll have to get something to clean you off with. I’ll only be a moment.” He gestured for Nolan to sit down at the couch and then left the room. 

 

Nolan sat down and gazed around. He spotted a clock above the fireplace and watched as it ticked away. He started to think while watching the arm move each second.

 

_ ‘Oh gosh. I’m actually in Lou’s house. I actually got to meet him! And I’m in his freaking house! He even touched me… Oh my doll I really think my heart is going to implode.’  _ He tapped his fingers against his legs excitedly,  _ ‘I can’t believe he’s going to give me something even better than my record. Gosh what could it even be? An upcoming album? Another demo? A secret piece he’s never shared before?’  _ He was grinning madly and had to mentally remind himself to stop so Lou wouldn’t walk in and wonder why the hell he was making that expression.

 

He took some deep breaths but was startled when Lou showed up with a cloth. He bent over slightly down to Nolan’s level to dab the cloth against his cheek, slightly rubbing the area until the dirt was gone. Lou then took a hand against Nolan’s face to move his head slightly to check for any other spots he may have missed. He patted the brunette’s face like he was a dog saying ‘good boy’ and then straightened his posture. Nolan blinked in shock, glancing up at the blonde. Lou simply stuffed the white cloth into his front jacket pocket next to the sharpie, letting it hang out slightly.

 

“Will you follow me upstairs?” Lou asked.

 

“Uh, yeah sure.”

 

Lou began to walk over to the huge red-carpeted stairway that led to the second floor of the building and Nolan got up to follow. He once again made sure his steps were solid this time so he wouldn’t make another mistake. After all, he was in front of someone who  _ never  _ made mistakes. Once was expected, but a second time near Lou would be so much more embarrassing. He didn’t want to mess up this once in a lifetime chance.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Lou started. “It’s not like I’m a secret murderer.”

 

“H-how’d you know I was nervous?”

 

“Everyone is when they meet me. Plus you don’t make it that difficult to tell.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They got to the top of the stairs and Lou made his way down the dark hallway until he made his way to a room at the end straight ahead. He had to get a key out of his pants pocket to open it, then felt the wall to turn on a light switch. The room was lit up showing a collection of framed records, trophies, and artworks of himself. If it wasn’t clear to tell that Lou had a huge ego, it was definitely shown in that moment. Lou brushed his hair back as he stepped to the side for Nolan to walk in. 

 

Nolan stepped inside and gaped, “This is… Wow.”

 

“Astonishing?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the word.” He spun himself around to get a full 360 view of the collections. “It’s… Really astonishing.”

 

“Do you see anything in particular that you like?”

 

“I mean, it’s all amazing.”

 

“I’ll let you pick something out to take.”

 

“W-what?! I can’t do that! These are yours! I-I don’t deserve any of this…”

 

Lou took a few steps forward towards the brunette, “You’re not as materialistic as I thought then, hm?”

 

“I-I mean I can be… But I don’t want to take what’s not mine.”

 

“That’s good... You’re a good kid.” Lou patted him on the head. 

 

“Uhm, sir?”

 

“Please, you don’t have to use formalities. Just call me by my name.”

 

“Lou, is it really okay to pick something out?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Nolan looked around, eyeing certain records and reaching out to them, then pulling his arm away. He bit his lip nervously, holding onto his arm while looking down.

 

“I don’t know… I don’t think I can. These are all too special, and I was already reckless with one of them.” He turned around to face Lou. “Thank you so much for the offer though.”

 

Lou stepped even closer to him, “You’re not like the rest.”

 

“What?”

 

Lou pushed him against the wall and repeated himself, “I said, you’re not like the rest of them.”

 

“The rest of…?”

 

“Everyone. Every doll here in Perfection. Anyone would have just picked something out and went on their way. But you hesitated, you denied my offer. It takes a lot to catch my attention and, well, I’m shocked to say that you have it. So my shining star, what do you have to say now that you’re in the spotlight?” 

 

Nolan’s face was red as a stoplight and his voice was broken like a record, “I-I-I-I… I NEED TO GO.” He slipped away and made his way for the door. Lou followed behind until he caught up to slam Nolan against the hallway wall. 

 

“I didn’t say you could leave.”

 

“Lou? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You know exactly what it means.” He grabbed a hold of Nolan’s chin, “And I won’t give you permission to leave tonight.”

 

“Th-this is a joke, isn’t it?” Nolan gave a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Lou said, laughing, “Yeah, it is.” He pulled away. “I got you good, didn’t I?”

 

“Ha, yeah.”

 

“Look, I do want to show you something before you go however. Come along.” He moved past Nolan and opened a door, stepping inside. “Come on in.”

 

He turned on a single lamp as Nolan entered the master bedroom. 

 

“Shut the door.” Lou told him.

 

Nolan hesitated but did so. Lou went over to the other side of the room to draw the curtain open, then slid the glass door and stepped onto the balcony. Nolan went along, stepping outside to feel the slight chill of the small breeze. Lou rested his arms against the railing,

 

“I want you to see this.” 

 

Nolan stepped closer to the edge and saw the lights of the city, “Oh…”

 

Lou gave a slight smile, “Fascinating, isn’t it? Such a lovely view, really. Just think about it, all those dolls down there are minding their own business, hoping to become a true toy for an owner who will love them dearly. It’s pitiful.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Lou hopped up on the railing, sitting down on the bar while lifting a leg up to set his foot on it as well, “I guess you’re still similar to them in that aspect, right? You want an owner?”

 

“Well of course, what kind of doll doesn’t?”

 

Lou smirked, “What if I told you I could give you an owner that will treat you like royalty? Like you’re actually worth something?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh don’t act dumb.” He jumped back down onto the balcony landing, taking slow steps towards Nolan till he was backed up against one of the railings. “You know you’re ugly. You’re disgusting, really.”

 

Nolan was shocked, and especially hurt, “R-really?”

 

“Mhm. No human would want an asymmetrical freak like yourself, unless they were colorblind.” He chuckled. “But even then, what you need is right in front of you.”

 

“I need you?”

 

“Of course you do!” He grinned, then tilted his head with half-lidded eyes, “I’ll be your owner.”

 

“I-I’m not--”

 

“You’re not what?”

 

Nolan was struggling to find the words as his emotions were just as scrambled as his overall thoughts. He closed his eyes and began to whisper a mantra to himself but his lids were forced open when Lou placed a finger against his lips. 

 

“Shhh…” Lou shushed. “Let me take care of you.”

 

When the finger was moved away from his lips, Nolan attempted to speak but was pulled back into the bedroom. He was thrown onto the bed and Lou was quick to climb on top, pinning his arms above his head as he thrashed trying to get out of the grip. 

 

“L-Lou! What are you doing?!”

 

“I’m going to play with my new toy.”

 

“Lou, I’m serious! Get off!”

 

“Come on, doll-face.” He leaned down close to Nolan’s face, “You want to please your new owner, don’t you?”

 

Sure, Nolan had an attraction to Lou, everyone in Perfection did, but this was too much too fast. He needed time to comprehend this all. And after what Lou told him, after he was insulted, he wasn’t sure what to think or feel. Did Lou hate him or like him? 

 

He stopped struggling, “Lou, let go. I’m serious.”

 

Lou gripped harder, “Oh I know. That’s what makes this a lot more fun.” He started grinding his hips against Nolan’s and the brunette froze. “This is what you want. You can admit it to me. After all there won’t be any secrets between us anymore, doll.” 

 

Nolan blushed furiously, “What a-are you d-doing?!”

 

_ ‘Why does this feel so good?’ _

 

“Stop!” Nolan said as Lou continued grinding.

 

_ ‘Oh doll this feels so good.’ _

 

Lou pressed himself against Nolan, making the brunette close his eyes and let out a whimper.

 

“See? You can admit it. You want me, don’t you? You want to be used. You want someone to control you. That’s exactly what I’m going to do. You should be grateful… Getting your fulfillment so soon. And such an ugly doll, so imperfect. I could have chosen any other screw-up but I chose you.”

 

Nolan was too focused on the feeling against his lower regions to say anything to defend himself. How could he though? Lou was right after all, he wasn’t conventionally attractive, and he really did want someone to care for him. And gosh, Lou seriously would be his first choice. None of this even felt real to begin with. Being around the blonde was like a dream, and this… It felt like something else entirely. 

 

Nolan shook his head from side to side in denial, it was all he could do at that moment. He couldn’t be verbal or else he’d make another weird sound. 

 

“Nolan, oh Nolan… Just let me play with you please?” He rolled his hips for a few more moments before letting go of the brunette’s wrists. 

 

The boy beneath him slowly lowered his arms to his sides, looking up at Lou with begging eyes. He couldn’t come up with any words so Lou sat on Nolan’s legs and started rubbing a palm against his groin. 

 

“I bet you don’t even know how to play with yourself, do you?” Lou asked while he touched him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I knew it. None of you know anything about yourselves… I’ll show you how to play with yourself and in return I’ll play with you myself, deal?”

 

“What do you mean by ‘play’?”

 

“Oh sweet, oblivious Nolan. Just let me show you.”

 

Lou began to undo Nolan’s pants and the brunette held onto his arms, “D-don’t!”

 

“Don’t worry, just let me do the work.”

 

“But I don’t want you to--”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

Nolan let go since Lou glared at him harshly. The blonde moved his gaze back down and slipped the clothes down Nolan’s waist. He started touching the growing erection that Nolan was unaware of before. This was the first time in Nolan’s life that he felt such arousal. He didn’t understand what was going on with his body, why he was reacting this way. But Lou didn’t explain anything while he stroked him off. The blonde grabbed one of Nolan’s arms and made him touch himself. 

 

“Feels good, right?”

 

“Lou, why does it feel like this? What is this?”

 

“It’s called masturbation. The humans do it frequently.”

 

“If it’s a human thing, then why are we doing it?”

 

“Because it’s pleasurable. But it’s only called that when you do it yourself. But what I’m going to do to you is different.”

 

“H-how so?”

 

“Be patient.”

 

Lou stopped touching him so Nolan could move his hand up and down himself as he bit his lip, watching himself stroke his member. Lou then pushed him back on the bed and began to kiss him. Nolan only stopped for a moment before going back to it as Lou made out with him. Nolan was a moaning mess, constantly making muffled sounds as the blonde slipped his tongue inside to touch it with Nolan’s. They both closed their eyes as they mashed their mouths together until Lou let him gasp for air. Nolan had stopped touching himself, instead he was gripping onto the sheets beneath him. 

 

Lou took off the other male’s clothes, practically ripping them off in anticipation. Lou threw his own jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. He revealed his own erection and was back on Nolan instantly to taste him more while pushing his erection against Nolan’s. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and jerked them off rapidly. 

 

“O-oh doll! K-keep going, Lou!” 

 

“See? I knew you’d like it.”

 

“A-ah, o-oh… Oh! Ah! Lou! Lou, oh d-doll!” Nolan screamed as he came. He never felt this way before, and oh doll it was so amazing. No wonder the humans did it. He was a flustered mess when he came down from it however as Lou smirked at him. 

 

“I-I-I don’t know what came over me…” Nolan said.

 

“That was an orgasm.”

 

Nolan looked down at the white substance that was covering his stomach and the tip of his dick. He was embarrassed to say the least.

 

“That’s cum.” Lou explained, sitting on top of him while rubbing the tip of his erection. 

 

Nolan tensed up at the touch, biting his lip. Lou got in a position where he could lean down to put his mouth against it and Nolan attempted to move his face away from it.

 

“D-don’t do that!”

 

Lou ignored his protests and sucked on it sensually, over-stimulating the brunette. Then after a few moments of pleasuring the boy with his mouth he went on to lick the cum off of his stomach, glancing up into Nolan’s multi-colored eyes. Nolan tried covering his face to hide his embarrassment from Lou.

 

Lou straightened himself, “So now you know how to play with yourself, now I want to get mine.”

 

“What?”

 

The blonde held onto Nolan’s hips, “I wanna have sex with you.”

 

“Sex?”

 

Lou gave that same smirk as he pulled apart Nolan’s legs and positioned himself in front of his entrance. Nolan tried to protest but the blonde just slowly entered him and stared as the brunette gave a look of pain and cried out. 

 

“Ah! That really… Owww…”

 

“I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry.”

 

He calmly pulled in and out but slow movements gradually became faster and harder until Lou was pounding into the male beneath him. Nolan had a death-grip on the sheets as his eyes rolled upwards and then closed. He whimpered as Lou fucked into him intensely. 

 

“Louuuu… Please…”

  
  


Lou was focused on his main goal which was to make himself cum since Nolan already had his experience. Lou tightened his grip on Nolan’s hips and pulled him against his cock, ramming it in with a loud grunt. 

 

“Fuck!” Lou yelled out.

 

Nolan gasped as the liquid spilled into him and the warmth pooled inside. When he thought it was done though, Lou kept going but even faster with shorter thrusts. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Lou said again.

 

Nolan wasn’t used to that term, wasn’t sure what it really meant but he guessed it was a type of curse word. He had tears in his eyes that he wiped away as the blonde continued using him. Lou leaned in and Nolan instinctively held onto him, digging his nails into the fabric on Lou’s back. 

 

“Fuck, Nolan… I fucking love you.”

 

“I--...” Nolan couldn’t even reply properly, could hardly comprehend the phrase. He could only pant with uneven breaths.

 

When Lou finally stopped, he moved Nolan’s face towards his and kissed him again, deepening it in a more intimate way than before. 

 

“You’re imperfectly perfect…” Lou whispered.

 

Nolan could finally reply, but only said the blonde’s name.

 

Lou lied down next to him, “Stay the night with me… Be my toy. I’ll make sure to do that to you every day, every night.”

 

Nolan didn’t know if he was thinking straight, but he replied with a quick ‘okay’ and Lou held onto his hand. 

 

“I hope that was better than a lame record.” Lou said.

 

“A lot better.” 


End file.
